Nada
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: despues de diez años de ausencia..Aoshi regresa al aoyia, llevandose una gran sorpresa


nada  
  
Después de tantos años, he vuelto, con la esperanza de volverte a ver... de que me recibieras con un abrazo tuyo y una de tus típicas y hermosas sonrisas que me dabas solo a mí... pero que desilusión la mía, al cruzar la calle para llegar al aoyia me encuentro con la imagen mas triste de mi vida.  
  
He llegado hasta tu casa,  
yo no se como he podido  
si me han dicho que no estas,  
que ya nunca volverás  
si me han dicho que te has ido  
  
No quería creerle a nadie, todos me decían que ya no estabas. Que finalmente te habías casado con otra persona. Que ya no me esperarías... el aoyia vació, frió y abandonado. De seguro todos se fueron después de haber perdido a la alegría del lugar.  
  
Que tonto yo, pensando que me esperarías por toda la eternidad... que serias mía nuevamente esta noche... como aquella vez en invierno que te me entregaste.  
  
Fue lo más hermoso que podías haberme dado mi pequeña, te me entregaste con todo tu amor, fui el primero en tenerte. Y te agradezco todo. Quisiera volver a repetir aquellos momentos y no cometer los mismos errores de antes, fui un tonto, un idiota. Que no sabia demostrar sus sentimientos y que después de tenerte huyo como un cobarde.  
  
Y ahora vuelvo a buscarte, a reclamarte como mía, después de diez años.. Diez años en lo cual me lamente haberte perdido, mejor dicho abandonado... Misao, mi amor.. Que triste se siente el aoyia sin tu presencia..  
  
Las paredes parecen que lloraron todos estos años, la humedad se ha apoderado de todo el lugar... los rosales que plantamos juntos ya se han marchito, las orquídeas perdieron su sensual color... ya no queda nada...  
  
Cuanta nieve hay en mi alma.  
Que silencio hay en tu puerta  
Al llegar hasta el umbral  
Un candado de dolor  
Me detuvo el corazón  
  
Voy caminando hasta tu habitación, donde te hice mía por primera vez. lego hasta la puerta, la acaricio y esta áspera y vieja. La abro, imaginándome aquella escena de diez años atrás...  
  
El futon cuidadosamente extendido en el centro de la habitación... los cuadros de los oniwabanshu perfectamente colgados... Los libros en los estantes. Y aquellas orquídeas en la mesita de luz.  
  
Y tú mi amada, apoyada en la ventana, peinando tu suave y largo cabello. vestida con aquel camisón que me pediste que te regalara para tu cumpleaños...  
  
No puedo creer que ahí estas! Voy corriendo a tocarte..Pero cuando dirijo mi mano hacia tu rostro, tu imagen desaparece, dejando la soledad de una habitación oscura y vacía.  
  
No puedo evitar llorar, como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida...por que Misao? Por que te fuiste??....  
  
Ya sé, por mi culpa, yo no supe valorarte, por tener siempre esa personalidad de hielo..que sin saberlo, tú lo has roto...  
  
Ahora solo soy un hombre, viejo, vulnerable, que esta sufriendo por haber dejado a la única mujer que ha amado en su vida..por miedo...  
  
Recorro una a una cada habitación, pero todo esta vació...  
  
Nada, nada queda en tu casa natal  
Solo telarañas que teje el yuyal  
Y el rosal ,tampoco existe  
y es seguro que se ha muerto al irte tu  
todo es una cruz  
nada, nada mas que tristeza y quietud  
nadie que me diga si vives aun  
  
Soy un cobarde, lo sé..Pero te amo con tanta locura mi niña...te extraño..Estoy arrepentido Misao.  
  
Que será de ti ahora, según me han dicho los vecinos..Después de que me fui tu estuviste mucho tiempo triste, que apenas salías..perdóname mi amor, yo nunca quise hacerte sufrir... justamente la persona que mas te ama, fue la que mas te ha hecho sufrir...  
  
Me dijeron que conociste a un muchacho...te habrás enamorado realmente de el, te entregaras a el con el amor que te me entregaste?? O será que te olvidaste de este viejo tonto, que no te valoro...que te abandono, después de hacerte el amor...que te quito lo mas importante...  
  
Espero que ese hombre te haga feliz, te mereces lo mejor y mas..Cosa que se que yo ya no te puedo dar..  
  
Acaso tendrás hijos?? Serán tan hermosos como tu...siempre quise volver y casarme contigo, pero ya debo dejar de ilusionarme....ni siquiera se si sigues viva!!  
  
donde estas...para decirte que hoy he vuelto arrepentido  
a buscar tu amor  
  
Sigo caminando, aun llorando..En cada paso siento tus risas..que se ahogan por La oscuridad...veo tu imagen en las paredes, en los pisos..En todo...sigo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de mi habitación..Cuando entro me sorprendo..  
  
Todo esta en perfectas condiciones..Todo en su lugar, limpio y aseado..El futon doblado en la esquina..y una rosa en el florero...  
  
Pero como puede ser?? Acaso ella dejo todo en su lugar para cuando yo regresara?? Ahhh mi amor, tu siempre tan hermosa y detallista...tu sabias que volvería...pero llegue tarde, como siempre.  
  
ya me alejo de tu casa y me voy...yo ni se donde sin querer te digo adiós y hasta el eco de tu voz de la nada me responde  
  
Decido marcharme, volveré...dentro de unos días, para sabe si todo sigue así..Tal vez ella mande a alguien a limpiar...o sea ella misma, no lo se, antes de retirarme de la habitación, recojo la rosa y la llevo conmigo..teniendo un recuerdo tuyo...además de los que tengo en mi memoria, que nunca se van a borrar...  
  
Adiós Mi amada Misao- susurro ante el portón de afuera, mientras comienzo mi viaje, nuevamente..Pero se que te volveré a ver..Cuando muera quiero que tu me vengas a buscar..Ahí te veré nuevamente...te amo Misao..  
  
en la cruz de tu candado  
por tu pena yo he rezado  
y ha rodado en tu portón  
una lagrima hecha flor  
de mi pobre corazón  
  
Una anciana iba caminando hacia el aoyia, cuando vio a un hombre salir de ahí, un anciano también...la anciana ya había perdido su vista, aunque no completa..veía muy borroso, pero solo distinguí una gabardina muy familiar...  
  
Otro espejismo...aoshi- dijo la anciana, mientras que de sus ojos verdes, que ya estaban apagados y viejos brotaba una lagrima.  
  
Nada, nada queda en tu casa natal  
Solo telarañas que teje el yuyal  
Y el rosal ,tampoco existe  
y es seguro que se ha muerto al irte tu  
todo es una cruz  
nada, nada mas que tristeza y quietud  
nadie que me diga si vives aun  
  
donde estas...para decirte que hoy he vuelto arrepentido  
a buscar tu amor  
  
FIN  
  
Hola!! Snif snif, realmente me quedo triste..Por lo menos lo que me parece a mi, realmente estaba muy inspirada..la canción es de un tango que canta Julio Sosa....  
  
Se me ocurrió un día cuando a mi papa se le ocurrió escuchar tangos en el auto (pobre Kahoru jojojo) y cuando me hizo escuchar esta canción, lo primero que se me vino en mente..(Bueno lo segundo..Lo primero que se me vino en mente fue otra persona ^//^) fue Aoshi y Misao.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado esta historia como a mi me gusto en escribirla No se olviden de los reviews! Que realmente me sirven mucho para mejorar.  
  
Le quiero dedicar este fic a mi amiga Florencia que la extraño mucho y que espero que se encuentre bien.  
  
Ja ne kahoru  
  
pd: alguien me puede explicar como poner las letras en negrita, cursiva, etc..Porque yo lo hago en Word y cuando publico no están así. 


End file.
